PS I Still Love You
by Clarice Vanilla-Sugar
Summary: Emmett and Rose are together and Rose disappears one day. Emmett is heart broken but after a talk with Bella and the rest of the gang, has some hope that she will return. Can his answering machine be enough to tell her he still love's her? AH. Em/R
1. Gone

P.S. I Still Love You

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the songs belong to their rightful owners.

_A/N: This story is probably going to be very short depending on the reviews I get, but it's mostly based off the songs "She Wouldn't Be Gone" and "Austin" both by Blake Shelton. So here you have it, the first chapter of P.S. I Still Love You_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gone**

**EmPOV**

I had just gotten off work and I couldn't wait to get home to my Rosalie. We weren't married or engaged, but I was looking for the perfect ring to ask her to be mine. I stopped to pick up some red roses for her because I could. I wanted to spoil her tonight to show her how I truly felt. I hadn't been doing that lately because I was stressed about a big corporate meeting that went great today!

As I pulled into the apartment complex, I looked for her car but didn't see it anywhere. Maybe she parked somewhere different today. I grabbed the roses and got out of my jeep, locking it. I went inside to the elevator and waited till it reached our floor. I was so excited to see her that I almost started running down the hallway to the biggest apartment on this floor that we called ours. I opened the door slowly though, only to find it pitch black in the room.

I quickly turned on the light and looked for the phone. Once found, I called her office to see if she was still there, even if she never stayed there too late. "Hello, Hummingbird Models, how can I help you?" The lady who answered the phone asked.

"Yes, this is Emmett McCarthy and I was wondering if Rosalie Hale was still there?" I asked calmly.

"I'm sorry sir, but she left over two hours ago." The phone almost slipped from my hands but I caught it and quickly pressed end not caring how rude I was. I was worried about my Rose and I needed to know where she was. I dialed another number and listened to it ring until they picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jasper! Is Rose over there with you and Alice?" I asked quickly not caring how I sounded.

"Nope, haven't seen her since last night at dinner. Are you okay Emmett?" He asked but I didn't answer as I quickly hung up and dialed a new number.

"Los Angeles hospital, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes I need to speak with Doctor Edward Cullen. It's Emmett McCarthy." I said as calmly as I could so I didn't blow up at her. I did that before and she then wouldn't let me talk to Edward.

"Alright, please hold." She said before there was a click. Ten seconds later and there was another click.

"Doctor Edward Cullen speaking." He said professionally.

"Edward is Rose with Bella?" I asked knowing he would know who Bella was hanging out with.

"No Emmett, Bella is at the office working on editing an article. Are you-" I didn't let him finish as I hung up the phone. I dialed her cell number only to find it on the table in our living room. I ran toward the stairs not having the patience to take the elevator and jumped in my jeep starting to drive around town looking for her. I knew I was crying but I didn't care. My Rose was missing and I needed her back, I needed to find her.

I didn't realize how low on gas I was until I noticed my jeep slowing down and I pulled off to the side as it finally stopped. I banged my head on the steering wheel. Why am I so stupid? How could I have let her go?

My phone started ringing and I answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" My voice sounded so weak.

"Emmett?" Bella, my best friend from diapers asked. She was like a sister to me now though. In fact, I called her my little sister from time to time. "Emmett, where are you and why do you sound like you've been crying? You've never cried before." She sounded really worried.

"I-I don't know where I am, but she's gone." I said feeling the new tears roll down my cheeks.

"Who is?"

"Rose." I whispered so softly I wasn't sure if she heard me.

"Emmett which way were you headed, we'll come find you." She said in a caring voice.

I thought back to which way my direction thing said when I still had my battery but of course, it died a little after I ran out of gas. "North." I finally said remembering the little N that had showed on my direction thing.

"I'll be there before you know it." She said before hanging up. I just put the phone in the seat and then put my head back on the steering wheel. I shouldn't have let that meeting bother me so much. I should've told her how much I love her every day. I should have held her that night when she looked so sad before covering it up. I could still feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

There was a knock on my window and I looked up to see Bella. She looked down at the lock then back at me. I unlocked the door and stepped out of the jeep. She hugged me tightly at the first chance she got. I hugged her just a tightly back and cried on her shoulder. It was like she was repaying me after all those years of letting her cry on my shoulder. Of course she had Edward for that now, but every now and then she would come to me just to talk about anything that was bothering her and maybe to cry on my shoulder.

"Let's go brother bear." She said using her nickname for me that she had used when she turned 3 and didn't drop it till the age of 10. She led me over to her car and I got in the passenger seat as she drove back towards town. "Do you want to stay over?" She asked glancing at me and I nodded my head staring at my hands.

An hour later we arrived at her house where Edward, Jasper and a very pregnant Alice sat in the living room. I sat in one of the chairs as they all took me in. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Is she really gone?" Alice finally asked sounding like she was going to cry. I could only nod my head, not trusting my voice. Alice broke out into sobs and Jasper rubbed her back as she buried her head in his chest. Hearing Alice cry, I started to feel the tears again. I had hurt her. Rose was her best friend and now Rose left because of something I did.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as the sobs over took me. Bella jumped up from her spot by Edward to pull me into a hug. I flinched away from her.

"Oh, brother bear, we don't blame you. I'm sure she will come back, hell I'm positive she'll come back. She loves you and every one of us, even Alice's baby. I'm sure she won't just abandon us." She said rubbing my back. I felt so weak and vulnerable. I knew how Bella felt now when she cried along with every other person who has cried this hard.

I hugged Bella back before telling everyone good night and heading to Edward and Bella's guest bedroom to sleep. Of course my dreams were filled with a beautiful woman named Rose. I found myself waking up constantly, sobbing. Only to fall asleep again.


	2. Smiles

P.S. I Still Love You

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the songs belong to their rightful owners.

_A/N: Okay, you'll understand the title of this chapter once you read it but this one isn't really based off a song. Well just the first line of one. "You're Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Appartus. The line reads, "when I see your smile, tears run down my face I can't replace..." and so on. Anyways enjoy! Read and Review!_

* * *

**Ch. 2: Smiles**

**EmPOV**

It's been about eight months since Rosalie disappeared and no one has heard from her. Three days after I found Rosalie gone, Alice went into labor and gave birth to a baby boy. He looked like Jasper but had energy like his mom. They named him Brandon Jace Whitlock. They wished Rosalie could've been there to see him and to help Alice through it. Bella stood in for her even if she felt like she was going to faint because of all the blood on him afterwards. She did faint though but it was after the doctors had started to clean him off. The smell got to her.

I had come up with an idea a couple months back when I called her parents only to get there answering machine. Her parents were not happy that we had been dating and turns out they stopped talking to her. Their answering machine though was mean and cruel. "Hi, you've reached the Hale's residence; we can't answer the phone right now so if you aren't Rosalie or Emmett, leave a message." And then it would beep. I almost crushed the phone when I heard that. I hadn't realized they weren't talking, but it must have hurt her to know they would do that.

Anyways back to my idea. My answering machine, I changed just about every day. Today it said. "You've reached my phone and if you're selling something, I'm not buying. If I know you then you know what to do. P.S., if this is Rosalie, I still love you." After every message it would always say the P.S. part.

Hopefully if she ever called she would hear that and leave a message or something. The key word there being 'if'. I sighed at the realization of the word 'if'. It didn't mean it was going to happen, but it also meant it could happen. I put a home movie into the movie player and watched as I videotaped Rose at the zoo. That day was full of smiles.

**RPOV**

I had left the love of my life when I found out that I was carrying his child. I was scared that he didn't love me anymore. I knew that meeting he had had been making him worried, but he never said he loved me anymore. He never lingered that extra second or two. His jokes never showed anymore. All in all I was scared that he didn't love me anymore and that he wouldn't want the baby. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand it if he didn't want it.

I wish I would've waited till Alice had her baby before leaving of course. She wanted me in there and I had promised her I would be, but I was afraid that Emmett would find out if I stayed longer. I really hope that if I ever call her she will forgive me. Bella and Edward were supposed to be getting married and I know Bella wants me there but the way it looks right now, I won't be there. I don't know if she put the wedding off or what but I hope she and Edward are still happy.

I was almost to the finish line with my pregnancy. My due date was a week away and I couldn't wait to see my baby. I wanted it to be a surprise of the gender because I knew that Emmett would never get to know if I stayed away from him.

I was watching T.V. when I felt a warm liquid. My eyes widen and I grabbed the phone, my fingers instinctively dialing Emmett's number and pressing the call button. After the first ring, I realized who I was calling and quickly hung up before he had a chance to answer. I started to get up only to feel a pain that made me almost scream. I quickly dialed 911 knowing I would not be able to drive myself like this.

It wasn't the first time I almost called Emmett. When I first felt the baby kick, I almost did. When I was 3 weeks from my due date, I almost called him too. There were other times but I didn't want to list them.

The pain was too much to bear. The paramedics arrived a while later and took me off to the hospital. Five hours later, I was the proud mother of a beautiful baby girl. I decided to name her Lillian Alice Hale-McCarthy. She had my blonde hair and Emmett's big brown eyes. She was a perfect mixture of us really. I couldn't wait for my life with her, though I dreaded doing it alone. I smiled at my baby girl, my Lilly.


	3. Calls

P.S. I Still Love You

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the songs belong to their rightful owners.

_A/N: So here we have the first time Rose calls and gets his answering machine. I'm going to underline the part that is from the song "Austin" by Blake Shelton so that way i don't get in trouble._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Calls**

**RPOV**

It's been four long months since Lilly had been born and she looks gorgeous still. The first month with her wasn't the best month seeing as it was hard to get her to sleep through the night. Again I was tempted to call Emmett and tell him everything and ask him for help, but I didn't.

It's been a year though since I've seen him and I miss him so much. Maybe I should just call him and tell him or call him just to hear his voice. I looked towards the phone then back towards Lilly. She deserved her father after all. I picked up the phone before I could change my mind and dialed his number.

Three rings later and I get his answering machine. "If you're calling about the car, I sold it. If it's Tuesday night I'm bowling. If you've got something to sell, you're wasting your time, I'm not buying. If it's anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do. And P.S. if this is Rose, I still love you." I didn't know what to do. So I hung up.

I can't believe that after a year, I left him without a word and he says he still loves me. My heart soared with happiness. He didn't hate me for leaving. Maybe he would want Lilly in his life. I looked down at my baby as she slept soundly in my arms. I'd call again when I got my courage back up.

**EmPOV**

It's been a year since I lost my Rose, still no call or anything. Tonight, I was at Alice's house to celebrate Brandon's birthday early since we all had to work late on Monday. He was saying things now, mostly Mama, Dada, and up, though he was trying to pronounce other things like Bella and Edward's name. He was also trying to pronounce bear, which is what he was trying to call me because he would always point at me when he tried to say it.

Edward and Bella were supposed to have their wedding 3 months ago, but they wanted to wait a little longer to see if Rose would come back. To me it just seemed like a lost cause. I still loved her of course and had the answering machine set so she would know if she ever called that I still love her.

Saturday, Edward, Jasper and I are going to go fishing for a much needed guys weekend. So I was preparing for that tonight.

Brandon crawled over to me and pointed saying "Bera!" He of course was so close to saying bear but still not quite there. I smiled and picked him up.

"No, say bear." I said hoping he would get it.

"Bera!"

"Bear!" I said pronouncing it slower.

"B-bear!" He said excitedly clapping his hands. I smiled back and hugged him.

"Good job little man." I said tickling him. He squealed with laughter as he got tickled, loving every minute of it.

As I arrived at the house I had bought for when, and if, Rose decided to come back and say my phone flashing. I had one missed call but it was from some unknown number and they didn't leave a message so I decided to ignore it.

I went and sat on the couch planning to watch home videos and look at pictures. The one I put in, was at Bella's 19th birthday and Rose and I were in the pool playing chicken against Alice and Jasper. Edward was recording it with Bella as me and Rose dominated Jasper and Alice. I of course gave her a victory kiss which went a little further then we planned.

"Get a room!" Bella shouted throwing a foam ball at us. We all laughed as the clip came to an end. If Rose was here still, I'd show her all the good times we used to have and tell her how much I love her. I'd tell her that I would never let any harm come to her whether it be from a soft foam ball or a bullet aimed for her, I'd protect her.

I sighed and got up saying good night to my favorite picture of Rose and I back in high school, our senior year.


	4. Your Voice

P.S. I Still Love You

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the songs belong to their rightful owners.

_A/N: I'm happy to tell you that this is a very important chapter and that I got review which I love by the way. So anyways chapter four here we come! Read and review!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Your Voice**

**RPOV**

It's been three days since I heard Emmett's answering machine and the courage to call him back was building. It was a Friday night and I was sitting with Lilly who was playing with a bear I had gotten her. She was mostly puttng it in her mouth but other than that she looked at it.

I stared at the phone thinking about calling him again tonight. I was actually planning on talking to him or if I got his answering machine again, to leave him a message. I needed to tell him even if he decided to hate me or whatever. He needed to know about Lilly.

I reached over and quickly grabbed the phone, dialing the number and putting the phone to my ear. After three rings, I got his answering machine again, but it was different tonight. "If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game and first thing Saturday, if it doesn't rain, I'm heading to the lake and I'll be gone all weekend long. But I'll call you back when I get home Sunday afternoon. And P.S. if this is Rose, I still love you."

I didn't say anything but my number then hung up hoping he would come home Sunday afternoon and see the message right away. Until then I was planning how I would answer him when he gets home. Maybe I'll use his idea and make an answering machine just for him. Better yet I'll answer it to make it seem like an answering machine.

Lilly squealed in delight and I laughed. "I love you too." I said before picking her up to put her to bed.

**EmPOV** (Sunday afternoon after fishing)

I walked through the front door after a long weekend of fishing and sighed. I had had a dream that Rose was back and she was waiting at home for me but it was all just a dream. I should've known that would be the case. I saw a light flashing and went to cheek the messages. First one was just static but the second one made my eyes widen.

Rosalie's beautiful voice was telling me numbers and it was a number that had called me before. I picked up the phone quickly dialing the number she gave me hoping it was the right one and not some sick joke.

I heard three rings then what the answering machine. "If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours. I should've listened to it a little more. Then I wouldn't have taken so long to know where I belong. And by the way, Emmett, this is no machine you're talking to. Can't you tell, this is Rosalie? And I still love you."

I could feel my eyes watering as I listened to her beautiful voice. "Rosalie." I said enjoying the way her name felt when I spoke her name. "I'm so sorry Rose; I can't believe I was such an asshole to you. I should've told you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Please come back, I love you so much." I could hear the silent sobs coming from the other end. "Please don't cry Rosie."

"Emmett, I should be the one apologizing. I did something terrible. I'm sorry Emmett." She said as her sobs became full out crying.

"Rose what are you talking about? I was the one who didn't tell you everything you needed to hear."

"No, it has nothing to do with that. Emmett, you're a daddy." She said without pausing. I almost dropped the phone but held onto it firmly. "I left because I was scared you wouldn't want the baby because you were so stressed about that meeting and you seemed so distant then that I thought you would hate me. I'm so sorry." She said still crying.

"Rose, I've always dreamed of you having my children and I'm sorry that I scared you like that. It's just that meeting decided if I kept my job, but that's no excuse to not tell you I love you or to make myself seem distant and I'm sorry." I said to her. "Tell me where you are and I'll come talk to you and we can catch up. Also I want to meet my daughter or son." She told me her address and everything and I quickly jumped in my jeep and drove to where my Rose and my child was.


	5. Then

P.S. I Still Love You

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the songs belong to their rightful owners.

_A/N: Ok here we have Rose and Emmett and Lilly interaction. Plus the song "Then" by Brad Paisley inspired this chapter. Read and review. By the way! I'm loving all the reviews and support you guys have given me. I don't need to list your names because you know who you are and if you don't, well then you might want to get some help with that. Lol, just kidding._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Then**

**EmPOV**

I finally arrived at where Rose had been hiding and I started to get nervous. Had she changed? Not like it would matter physically but personality wise it might. I took a deep breath and went up to her level and toward her room. I knocked on the door three times and waited. What I saw next made my breathing hitch as I stared into the beautiful eyes of Rosalie.

"Emmett." She said wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight hug. I quickly wrapped my arms around her still small waist. We pulled back not letting go of each other.

"Are you sure you had my kid? I mean you're still the same size as you were before." I said with a mocking grin on my face. She smiled back knowing I just wanted her to smile. I brought her closer to me touching her lips with mine softly. I was planning on pulling away but she had other ideas and kissed me longer. I grinned into the kiss. She pulled away smiling.

"I've missed that." She said softly. I nodded in agreement. "So are you ready to meet your baby?" She asked looking in my eyes.

"I was ready the moment you told me about my baby." I responded causing her to smile. She pulled me inside, shutting the door behind us. She took me into what seemed like the only bedroom where I found a bed and a crib in there. Rose walked over to the crib and bent down to pick up my child. She turned to show me and I couldn't help the grin or tears from forming.

"Meet Lillian Alice Hale-McCarthy, Emmett." Rose said softly as she handed the beautiful baby to me. I was afraid I was going to crush her. She was so small yet fitted in my arm so perfectly. Her eyes, the same as mine, searched my face before she reached up and tried to touch it. My grin widened as I saw everything she got from Rose and me.

"She's perfect." I mumbled then looked up at Rose. "Just like her mommy." Rose blushed and bit coming to stand next to my free arm. I wrapped that arm around her waist and kissed her head. "I love you." I said knowing it was true no matter what.

"I love you, too." She said smiling up at me. Lilly started gurgling and then started smiling. "She's smiling!" Rose said, excited, proud and happy. I was just glad to have my Rose back and to have a new baby girl.

Lilly soon fell asleep and I put her up in her crib before walking out of the room to find Rose sitting on the couch. "Rose," I said sitting beside her wrapping my arms around her. "Why don't you come home? You, Lilly and I can be a family with the rest of the gang, even little Brandon."

"I can't. They'll hate me for leaving and missing the birth of Brandon." She said hiding her head in my chest. I could feel the tears on my shirt as she sobbed.

"No they won't. Alice just wants her best friend back and Bella and Edward are holding off the wedding until their bridesmaid comes back. And Jasper is hurting just as much as everyone else." I said rubbing her back. "I even have a house that has enough room for Lilly, you and me plus two more." I told her proudly.

"I-I don't know Emmett. I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know Rose but I can't lose you again. It would hurt too much. And I don't want to be away from Lilly, I just got her." I said knowing I wouldn't be able to leave her here. "I love you so much more than I did back then and I want you in my life forever. Please don't leave me again." I buried my head in her hair smelling the ever so sweet smell of it.

"I need you Emmett. I don't think I would be able to leave you again, if given the opportunity. So I'll return with you, but I want to call Alice and Bella and tell them myself I'm back, but I want you nearby just in case." She said a little more strongly than how she was before.

"That's my girl." I said smiling then brought her lips to mine. I kept them there longer than necessary and pulled away. "Let's go pack up." She smiled at me before going to pack her and Lilly's things.

Three hours later we had packed everything and loaded most of it in the jeep while the rest was put in Rose's car along with Lilly. She was going to follow me back to our home, where we could live our lives together as a family. I definitely loved her more than I did back then.


End file.
